The Biostatistics and Informatics Core for the Duke SPORE in Breast Cancer is intended to support the statistical and information systems needs of all projects and cores in the SPORE. The Core was developed in conjunction with the institute of Statistics and Decision Sciences and Cancer Center Information Systems. The Biostatistics and Informatics Core makes use of Cancer Center Core resources to support statistical and informatics needs. Dr. Donald Berry, Professor the Institute of Statistics and Decision Sciences and statistician for the Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) Breast Cancer Committee, and Kimberly Johnson, Director of Cancer Center Information Systems are managers of this Core. Additional staff for this Core include Gloria Broadwater, Staff Statistician, Mark Peedlin, Lead Programmer, and Sunil Kishnani, Database Administrator. This Core will provide support in the design statistical analysis of basic and clinical scientific studies for Projects 1-6 and Cores 1 and 4. Databases have been developed to support Cores 1 and 4, and Projects 2, 3 and 6. Additional programming support is provided to project 4. All databases reside on a WindowNT SQL Server provided and maintained by Cancer Center Information Systems. Enhancements to existing databases will continue and the development of interfaces between various databases related to the SPORE will be a primary goal for this Core.